A Fox and his Kitty
by swords of twilight
Summary: One Shot. A bit of love can change a lot of things, but Naruto never knew things could change this much, and just who really is the mysterious black cat? Slight bashing.


I do not own the anime Naruto and Bleach**. **Killjoy asked me to do this challenge so I thought I'd try it out. Also, just in case some don't know, Hinata was never born in this fic so only Hanabi was born. I respect Hinata too much, and I couldn't pair her up with anyone, so to take her place is Ami (who I also don't own), from one of Sakura's childhood flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

"HECK NO!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were standing in front of the Hokage with Iruka Umino sitting next to him.

**Sigh **"Naruto, you don't have much of a choice. You're a newly appointed Genin so you must start off with low ranked missions", said an old man wearing a white robe with a triangular hat that had the kanji for 'fire' on it. The man was the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"But why do we have to catch this one? It's not our fault the last one died!" said Naruto.

"Just be happy it died of a natural cause", said Sarutobi rubbing his forehead, "Thankfully the Fire Lord's wife didn't blame us for that one too", muttered the old Hokage.

"So you're telling us that Lady Shijimi got a new cat…and also named it Tora?" asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"That's pretty much it."

Team 7 face faulted at the Hokage's comment and quickly regained their composure, "If this one also gives us trouble I swear I'll kill it!" screamed Sakura.

'Cha! We'll send it straight to hell with the other one!' rambled Inner Sakura.

"I don't think Lady Shijimi would appreciate that Sakura. After all she is a client and is also paying for this mission so I don't think she would like it if we killed her cat", said Iruka Umino who was sitting next to the Hokage handling missions and mission reports for the day.

"Anyways here's a picture of the new cat", said Iruka taking out a picture of a black cat with gleaming yellow eyes in a sitting posture with a pink collar with a gold bell and a name tag, and a red ribbon on her tail wrapped around the cat, "What's weird is that it's almost as if she's posing for this picture", said a surprised Iruka, "Another thing is that this cat actually has better skills than the last Tora. She hasn't scratched anyone yet, but it's almost like she's toying with the other Genin squads. Even the experience squad can't seem to catch her."

"Maybe they all got unlucky since she is a black cat. Hey Kakashi-sensei maybe this is the black cat you're always running into", said Naruto.

**Wham**

"Don't be stupid Naruto", said Sakura hitting Naruto on the head, "Besides, Sasuke-kun will be the first one to catch her. Right Sasuke-kun?"

**Humph**

Sakura squealed in delight thinking that Sasuke had acknowledged her while Naruto was nursing his wound.

"Do you have any leads as to where it might be hiding?" asked Kakashi.

"Last place she was seen was near the village square by the market place", informed Iruka making Naruto nervous when he heard the location.

"I see then I guess that's a good place as any to start. Team 7 we're moving out", ordered Kakashi walking out with Sakura and Sasuke following behind with a dishearten Naruto in the back.

Once Team 7 walked out Iruka looked at the aged Hokage with a worried expression, "Lord Hokage do you think-"

"I have ANBU standing by as a precaution. I don't want an incident. Even if he is a ninja, Naruto will never harm a civilian. I just pray that nothing happens."

**Village Square**

Team 7 was walking in the middle of the village square looking for the missing cat Tora the Second with every one of the villagers greeting Sasuke while glaring at Naruto that went unnoticed by Kakashi, who was reading his book, and Sakura, who was starring at Sasuke.

Naruto was nervously looking around eyeing everyone that was glaring at him without realizing that he was slowly trembling, 'Why did this cat had to hide here? Why couldn't it hide in an alley like a regular cat?'

"Damn that lousy fur ball!" yelled a girl with shoulder-length purple hair with the exception of one long band on the left side of her face and brown eyes. She wore a stripped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right which she wore along with a pair of dark pants and sandals. The girl's name was Ami, a girl who graduated along with Naruto's group and was assigned to Team 8 with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame along with their sensei Kurenai Yuuhi.

"This is why I hate cats", growled Kiba.

**Sigh** "Well there's no use for it now. At least this one didn't scratch you", said Kurenai.

"No, it just used me like a springboard to jump off and run away!" growled Kiba.

"Well you were just standing there doing nothing Kiba", said Shino pushing up his sunglasses.

"You want a piece of me!"

"Yo", said Kakashi with his usual greeting putting away his book.

"Kakashi? So you have to catch Tora now?" asked Kurenai.

"Well you know how it is."

"Let me tell you she's one slippery little creature, but I do prefer her over the first one. At least this one doesn't scratch you."

Just as Team 8 passed Team 7 Kurenai noticed a nervous looking Naruto rubbing his arm trying to steady his shaking arm while holding a tight grip on his arm, "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto flinched at the sound of his name looking at Kurenai instantly putting on his fake smile, "Yeah I'm fine Kurenai-sensei. After all I'm the number one ninja in the village!"

**Wham**

"Stop saying stupid things Naruto and help find that cat! Sasuke-kun is doing all the work!" screamed Sakura after hitting Naruto.

"Haruno! That was uncalled for! Kakashi, are you just going to let her get away with it?"

"It's alright Kurenai-sensei, I was kind of dosing off. I should get back to my mission", said Naruto in a happy tone causing Kurenai to stare at him with a worried look as he walked off with other villagers still greeting Sasuke.

"It's alright Kurenai. It's probably just a phase she's going through", said Kakashi.

"A 'phase'? If she were my student I'd be drilling her to the ground about the importance of comrades! She had no right to hit Naruto when he didn't even do anything, and the Uchiha is barely working since all the villagers are just practically throwing themselves at his feet!"

"Come on sensei it's just Naruto", said Kiba in a bored tone putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah that loser can't do anything right", said Ami.

Kurenai glared at her students promising pain and suffering for their comments only for Kiba and Ami to start sweating bullets, "I-I mean Naruto is a comrade, and should be treated with equal respect", said Ami.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's useful in…in…" stammered Kiba.

"Tomorrow! Teamwork drills! And don't be late!" ordered Kurenai leading her team to the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and followed his team. Kakashi managed to catch up with his students when he noticed Naruto eyeing everyone that passed by as if he was on guard when the group of four heard a noise.

**Meow**

"Hey look it's a cat I'll go check it out", said Naruto dashing into an alley before any of his teammates said anything.

"Naruto! Stop trying to upstage Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura and Sasuke ran after Naruto coming to halt after reaching a dead end when they heard the sound again.

**Meow**

The three Genin looked up and sitting on top of the wall was the black cat known as Tora the Second, "There you are Tora! Now please come down here so we can take you back!"

**Wham**

"It's a cat you moron! It can't understand us!"

Sasuke quickly jumped into the air trying to grab the cat only for it to jump at the last second before Sasuke could even grab it and used his head as a springboard jumping off him and rushed towards Sakura.

**MEOW**

**AHH**

Sakura screamed as Tora looked like she was about to bite Sakura when Tora landed on Sakura's head moving her back legs like she was cleaning her feet with a rug and ran off.

Naruto quickly ran after Tora trying his best to catch up to her, but every time it would appear that he nearly catches her, she quickly disappears in a different direction with his teammates right behind him making them bump into other people and other food stands. Naruto spotted Tora sitting on the roof of a fruit cart and quickly dashed towards her.

"That lousy cat! I'll show it what happens when you make fun of the Uchiha, **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!"

Sasuke blew a large fireball at the cat causing Naruto to look back after hearing the attacks name and barely dodged the fireball scorching part of his sleeve. Tora's eyes widen at the oncoming fireball and disappeared from view.

"Naruto look at what you did!" yelled Sakura.

"But I didn't do anything! Sasuke was the one who-"

**Wham**

"Don't blame Sasuke-kun for your mistake idiot! He was only trying to get the cat when you got in the way!"

"And you destroyed my cart brat!" said the owner of the cart glaring at Naruto. Unknown to everyone a pair of gleaming yellow eyes was starring at the scene with curious eyes.

"But I don't know any fire Jutsu, and besides, it looked more like Sasuke was trying to kill the cat than catching it."

"Stop making excuses Naruto!"

**Meow**

"Look its Tora! I'll get her this time!" said Naruto chasing after Tora trying to escape from the public eye in order to avoid any more conflict.

"Get back here you idiot! Sasuke-kun is supposed to catch her!"

Naruto ignored Sakura's comment and manage to chase Tora down several alleyways just as she landed on the roof of one of the shops while Naruto was trying to catch his breath after the cat just made him chase her all over the village. Tora, however, didn't look winded and just started grooming herself.

**Pant **"Tora, please come down!" **pant **

Tora stopped grooming herself and looked at Naruto with curious eyes again as she saw that he was looking around like some kind of cornered animal. Naruto quickly stacked some boxes as he tried to reach out to Tora, "Come on Tora, please let's just go."

"Demon brat!"

The owner of the store came out from his shop and grabbed Naruto from behind yanking him down from where he was perched. Naruto landed hard on the ground with the shop owner beating him with a broom, "Trying to steal from my shop huh? Well this will teach you!"

"Wait-**grunt** -I'm just-**grunt**-trying to get-**grunt**-the cat!"

"Be quiet demon! You don't deserve to live!"

**MEOW**

**Chomp**

**AHH** "Damn stray!"

Tora came down from her own perch and quickly bit down on the shop owner forcing him to stop when she suddenly let go after watching Naruto run away from the scene.

**Training Grounds**

Naruto was trying to catch his breath as he managed to escape from the shop owner thanks to Tora's intervening. He looked at his surroundings when he realizes that he in one of the training grounds. He goes near one of the training poles and rests against one of them feeling depressed at what happen, 'I can't believe Sakura-chan would blame me for Sasuke's mistake. I don't even know fire Jutsu so how is it my fault that it was burned down? Worst of all I lost sight of Tora. I just want to go home and be left alone', thought Naruto as he buried his face behind his knees, 'Alone…is that all I'm ever going to be…alone with no one?'

**Meow**

Naruto looked up as he saw Tora looking at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes, "Tora…don't worry I won't try to capture you anymore so don't worry about me chasing you. If anything I should be thanking you for saving me."

Tora just quietly approached Naruto rubbing herself against Naruto's arms as he slowly started to pet her. Tora purred in content as he lifted her up placing her in his lap, "You're actually kind of cute when you're not trying to run away from everyone. Heh, heh, At least you have someone that likes you, even if she is trying to squeeze the life out of you."

**Meow**

**Chuckle **"Sorry Tora-chan", said Naruto scratching behind the cat's ears making it purr even louder.

**30 Minutes Later **

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto was tenderly carrying Tora in his arms when he heard a large commotion outside the Hokage's office, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM? YOU'RE HIS SENSEI! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR STUDENTS!" yelled a feminine voice that Naruto recognize as Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Well there was a lot of commotion and-"

"Save it you one-eyed Cyclops!"

"Well _he_ burned my fruit cart so _he's_ going to pay!" yelled the owner of the fruit cart.

"How can he burn down your fruit car if he doesn't know any fire Jutsu?" yelled Kurenai, "If anything I'm sure it was Sasuke Uchiha since he's the only one who actually knows fire Jutsu!"

"Sasuke-kun is innocent! It was all Naruto's fault!"

"Quiet Haruno, your word means nothing due to your affection to Uchiha!"

"Wow, Kurenai-sensei is really standing up for me. I didn't know she cared", said a shock Naruto.

"Kakashi, Kurenai is right, how is it possible that you lost track of one of your students let alone on a simple D-Ranked mission?" asked the Hokage in a serious tone.

"Hokage-sama, what about my fruit cart?"

"We'll deal with that later. This is a ninja matter so go wait outside", ordered the Hokage in a stern voice.

The door suddenly opened revealing the fruit cart owner. The owner just looked at the person standing behind door when he scowled, "So the criminal finally shows up."

Sarutobi, Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at the entrance when they saw Naruto holding Tora in his arms, "I'm just here completing my mission."

"You're going to pay for burning my cart!"

"That's enough! I already told you to wait outside!" ordered the Hokage.

The owner just quietly growled in annoyance and walked out of the office allowing Naruto to enter, "Naruto you're alright", said a happy Kurenai hugging Naruto like a mother to a child.

Naruto flinch at the sudden contact and quickly backed away from her showing fear in his eyes shocking the adults present, but went completely unnoticed by Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto quickly hid his features and put on his fake smile, "Sorry I guess I tripped."

"Naruto", said Kurenai soft, worried tone.

"Well I guess that solves where Naruto was", said Kakashi.

"Kakashi! This lack of judgment makes me question your ability to lead a team! One of your students could have been in danger especially a Genin fresh out of the Academy!"

"Hokage-sama, please pardon the intrusion", said an ANBU with a hawk mask along with another ANBU with a cat mask appearing next to the Hokage, "We investigated the situation dealing with the fruit cart. It would seem that while some bystanders blame Naruto for the incident, one Teuchi Ichiraku saw the whole incident and gave us the whole report. In short, it would seem that Sasuke Uchiha is responsible for the burnt cart."

"Sasuke Uchiha, what do you have to say about this?" asked the Hokage.

"Naruto was in the way. I was trying to finish this so-called mission", said Sasuke in a smug tone.

"I would suggest you watch your tongue on how you speak to your Hokage, Uchiha, unless you want to be charged with insubordination, public endangerment, and threatening the wellbeing of your target and teammate."

"But Hokage-sama-"

"Be quiet Haruno!" yelled the Hokage shocking Team 7 along with Kurenai, "While this team shows promise it lacks discipline! Kakashi, consider yourself under probation! The other team sensei's along with their teams will now be accompanying Team 7 on all missions until I deem fit! The other sensei's will evaluate your skills as well as Kakashi's teaching! Base on their report will determine whether or not you will stay as Team 7's sensei, and seeing as Naruto was the only one who successfully captured Tora he will receive the payments that was meant for each of you!"

"No way! I bet that's not even the real Tora!"

"I told you to be quiet Haruno!" yelled Sarutobi making Sakura flinch, "Such a lack of respect for your superiors, it's not looking good for you Kakashi", said Sarutobi glaring at Kakashi making him nervously gulp. The tension in the room continued to intensify until the door slammed open, "My little Tora!"

A large round woman wearing expensive clothes and jewelry known as Lady Shijimi barged through the door charging straight at Naruto and Tora. Tora glared at the woman and quickly jumped off Naruto's warm embrace and charged at the woman disappearing from view shocking everyone when it appeared on Lady Shijimi's face using it as a springboard gracefully swirling in midair landing behind Lady Shijimi. Tora quickly disappeared again tackling Lady Shijimi from behind making her fall on the floor, "Tora? Why did you attack mommy?"

Tora just looked into Lady Shijimi's eyes with a menacing look while emitting a low growl, "Um…Lady Shijimi, if I may? I think Tora-chan here while she does appreciate that you love her I think she's trying to say that the way you show your love is a little too rough", said a nervous Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh? But I always take good care of little Tora. I snuggle it with love and I always give it lots of attention."

"But Lady Shijimi, cats tend to be more independent when it comes to those things. Wouldn't a dog be better for you to show love and attention?" asked Naruto.

"A dog?"

"Yeah, I mean dogs always need lots of attention and love, so wouldn't it be better if you had a dog instead of a cat?"

"I guess, but what about little Tora?" asked Lady Shijimi just as Tora jumped onto of Naruto's shoulder purring in delight as she rubbed her head against Naruto's cheek.

"I see, why don't you take care of little Tora then?"

"Me?" asked a confuse Naruto making everyone including the ANBU go bug-eyed with their jaws nearly touching the ground. "I'll send you all of Tora's things later on. Right now I have to go get my new baby!" said Lady Shijimi running out the door causing Naruto to sweat drop, "Um…What just happened?"

Everyone in the room was at a disbelief, Naruto had singlehandedly ended the nightmare that was known as Tora, but may have started something far worse if the dog was anything like the previous Tora.

Team 7 was about to leave when Kurenai stopped them, "Wait, Naruto if you could stay for a moment?"

Naruto looked at Kurenai with a questionable look, but did as he was told.

**Several Days Later**

Naruto was busy feeding his new pet cat that he renamed Yoruichi. Every time he would call her "Tora" she would glare at him so he decided to rename her which ironically was chosen by the cat when she suddenly wrote the name she wanted on a piece of paper using her tail as a quill. In addition, Yoruichi also doesn't like to eat any type of cat food. Instead she would eat any kind of cooked human food, sushi, or preferably her favorite kind of food, sweets.

"Feeding Tora I see", said Kurenai from behind Naruto. Yoruichi stopped eating and glared at Kurenai causing the Genjutsu Jonin to be confused.

"She doesn't like the name 'Tora'. That's why we changed it to Yoruichi, Kurenai-sensei", said Naruto smiling.

"I told you Naruto, it's 'mom' when it's just the two of us", chuckled Kurenai.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still not use to it", said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

**Flashback**

"_Y-You want to w-what?"_

"_I want to adopt you Naruto if that's okay with you", said Kurenai kneeling down to be at Naruto's eye level._

"_R-Really?" asked a nervous Naruto. Kurenai just smiled at him with Naruto being overcome with emotions._

"_Kurenai here has been keeping an eye on you on many occasions Naruto. So we decided that we can make it official by making her adopt you", said Sarutobi, "She even turned down a job on tutoring Hanabi Hyuga, the only daughter and heir to the Hyuga Clan."_

"_I-I don't know what to say."_

"_Just say 'yes' and you can move in with me Naruto", said a happy Kurenai._

_Naruto suddenly felt depressed making him back away from Kurenai confusing everyone in the room, "Why now? Why didn't you try to adopt me when I was little?"_

"_I've tried many times Naruto when you were at the orphanage, but they would turn me down. When I became a Jonin, I was mostly away from the village and I didn't want you to feel neglected."_

"_It's true Naruto, Kurenai here was always being sent to various missions outside the village making her incapable of raising you. But the moment she came back, the first thing she would ask me was to see if you were doing well."_

"_Don't you remember how on some days you would find a warm breakfast when you woke up, how you mysteriously got home after your late night training, or how you would receive a mysterious present on your birthday?"_

"_That was you?"_

_Kurenai nodded smiling making Naruto cry tears of joy that he finally found someone who actually cared for him._

"_T-Thank you!" cried Naruto with Kurenai hugging him while stroking his hair as he let out his pent up frustration of being alone._

**End Flashback**

"Now make sure you eat everything Naruto. Today your team is with mine, and I'll personally make sure that Cyclops doesn't play favorites with your team", said Kurenai in a motherly tone.

"Thanks…mom", said Naruto happily. After his adoption, Kurenai had made drastic changes to his image. He stopped wearing his orange jumpsuit for darker clothing that was more suitable for ninjas, he stopped being loud and obnoxious, but his bad habit of pulling pranks was still there. However, he only pranks people who deserve it and people who made obscene remarks to his newly adoptive mother which Kurenai would let it slide since she also hated perverts.

Kurenai even got Yoruichi registered as a ninja animal with Naruto as her partner just like Akamaru is with Kiba, "Now then, shall we go?"

"Right!"

**Time Skip to after the battle at the Valley of the End**

A bandaged Naruto was sitting on his bed stroking Yoruichi, who was lying down on his lap, feeling depressed that he failed in his mission on bringing back his teammate Sasuke Uchiha who betrayed the village in search of more power. The only thing that was different about him now was the fact that due to the overexposure of Kyuubi's chakra during his battle caused the seal on his stomach to overwork forcing him to become a half demon fox with blond fox ears with black tips, and a single blond fox tail with a white tip.

**Knock Knock**

"Naruto? Can I come in?"

"Mom? Um…Sure you can come in", said Naruto.

"How're you feeling?"

"Well, the villagers hate me more", said Naruto feeling more depressed causing Kurenai to worry about her son.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you certainly look cuter to me", said Kurenai giggling.

"Why do I get a bad feeling when you say that?" sweat dropped Naruto when he looked at his mother looking at him with puppy-dog eyes as if begging him for something. Naruto sweat drop increased in size knowing full well what she wanted to do, **Sigh **"Fine."

Kurenai happily squealed and started rubbing Naruto's fox ears admiring at how soft they were, "Is this going to be habit?"

"Probably", happily said Kurenai, "Can you blame me? My son has cute ears and a soft fluffy tail."

Just then the door swung opened revealing a fairly tall light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face that was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She was Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage and one of the legendary Sannin, after Sarutobi died protecting his village against his former student and one of the Sannin, Orochimaru, and his invading forces.

After Sarutobi's funeral, Naruto and his new teacher during the Chunin Exams, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and one of the Sannin. At first Tsunade rejected the position, but after a while, Naruto manage to convince her to be Hokage, and also developed a sisterly bond with Tsunade and her assistant Shizune.

"Alright brat, I'm here to check up on you."

"Grandma-" **AGH**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" said Tsunade putting Naruto in a headlock knocking Yoruichi out of Naruto's lap.

"You can say it all you want it still doesn't change the fact that-" **AGH**

"Brat! I'll turn you into fox stew!"

"Funny, I thought people hated tough meat."

"Damn wisecracking, furry brat!"

"Um…Tsunade-sama, aren't you suppose to be checking up on him?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto and Tsunade starred at Kurenai with a curious look as they resumed back to their original conversation, "Anyways it looks like you're healthy. In fact it looks like you're perfectly healthy thanks to Kyuubi's chakra. Your healing rate also increased than before your merge. Although there is one thing…"

"What is it Granny?" asked Naruto when Tsunade just suddenly started rubbing his ears just like Kurenai did causing Naruto to sweat drop, "I just can't get enough on how cute these are!"

"I know they're so soft and fluffy!"

"I swear this is your payback for the 'Granny' remarks", grumbled Naruto.

"As long as you call me 'Granny' I get to touch your ears so deal with it", said Tsunade.

"You know kid, you could attract a lot of ladies with those things", said voice with a perverted giggle. By the window there was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', and wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back. The man was known as Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

**WHAM**

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, YOU PERVERT!" yelled Kurenai and Tsunade punching Jiraiya into orbit.

"I swear that man never stops", grumbled Tsunade.

"He needs to be neutered", grumbled Kurenai.

**AHH**

**Crash**

Jiraiya had crashed through the hospital's ceiling leaving behind several body prints passing through several floors landing in Naruto's room.

"He's durable I'm give him that much", said Tsunade poking a twitching Jiraiya with her foot.

**Groan **"Can't a guy talk to his student without being thrown into space?" groaned Jiraiya.

"With you…no", said Kurenai.

"Look it's really important. I need to talk to Naruto", said Jiraiya in a serious voice. Tsunade and Kurenai instantly knew that Jiraiya is being serious then it means it's really important so both women bid Naruto farewell and left Naruto and Jiraiya alone.

**That Night**

Tsunade released Naruto from the hospital as he lay on his bed thinking about what Jiraiya told him. He wanted to take Naruto on a two year training journey to help Naruto increase his training, and to help get Sasuke back.

"Still feeling uneasy with yourself aren't you?" said a feminine voice.

"Who said that?" asked Naruto as Yoruichi hopped on top of Naruto's bed starring at him, "Honestly Naruto-kun you worry so much about others that you don't even think about yourself. Then again that's what I like about you."

"W-What…Y-Yoruichi?"

"What happen to 'Yoruichi-chan'?"

"B-But-"

"Is it that much of a surprise to see a talking cat? After all, you do have the most powerful Tailed Beast sealed inside you."

"S-So are you…"

"In a way I guess I'm more like those toads you summon which I remind you also talk."

"But then…all those times…I…I took you a bath", said a blushing Naruto realizing that he was naked in front of Yoruichi.

"I know", purred Yoruichi looking at him like a cat on the prowl, "And believe me you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

"That's not fair you saw me naked!"

A blinding light enveloped Yoruichi forcing Naruto to cover his eyes. When the light dimed, he was able to see the black cat shift into a slender and dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, a tribal tattoo on her outer left thigh, large breasts, curves in all the right places, black cat ears sticking out of her head, and a long black tail. What shocked Naruto the most was the fact that she was naked while looking at him with a seductive smirk, "Meow."

"Y-Yoruichi-chan!"

"Come now Naruto-kun, didn't you say that it wasn't fair that I saw you naked? Well I thought I'd make it fair by showing you my true form", said Yoruichi hugging Naruto putting him between her breast. Yoruichi pushed him back on the bed as she straddled him with her breast pushed up against Naruto's chest, "You know I always did find you attractive when I first laid eyes on you, and you've grown quite handsome."

Naruto blush at Yoruichi's complement as she gently kissed him making Naruto go wide-eyed. Naruto relaxed himself as Yoruichi deepened the kiss with their tongues intertwining trying to dominate one another. Naruto's instinctively wrapped his hands around Yoruichi's waist admiring how smooth her skin was with one hand traveling up to her hair stroking one of Yoruichi's cat ears while the other traveled down to her butt gently squeezing it when it traveled up her tail stroking her fur.

Yoruichi broke the kiss making Naruto realize what he just did, "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I-"

Yoruichi placed a finger on Naruto's lips interrupting his ranting, "Who says I didn't like it. You always did have the softest touch when you stroke me", said Yoruichi in a seductive tone causing Naruto to blush again, "But…I'm more concern about your…_little friend_."

Yoruichi pressed her hips against Naruto's feeling his boner pressed against her, 'Crap! I was trying to hide that!' thought Naruto.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. If you wanted to mate with me", said Yoruichi kissing Naruto once again for several seconds, "All you had to do was ask. I've wanted to mate with you as well. You're loyal to those you trust, you never give up, you can think quickly on your feet, and I always did find your pranks quite funny. So, will you have me?"

"Yoruichi-chan, you've been with me all this time, you were my first friend, and you were always by my side. And…Well…I-I've never felt like this with a-anyone…not even with Sakura", said Naruto thinking about his former crush, "T-Then…Yes, I'll mate with you."

**Lemon**

Yoruichi blushed at Naruto's decision making her tail wave happily behind her with her ears twitching in excitement. Naruto starred into her golden eyes and found a deep love directed towards him as she smiled happily. Naruto blush at the scene in front him realizing just how beautiful Yoruichi looked under the moonlight, "Um…I-"

Yoruichi interrupted Naruto by kissing him on the list showing as much passion as possible at her new mate, "Just relax and let your kitty make you feel good."

Yoruichi kissed Naruto again while unbuttoning his shirt as Yoruichi emitted a purring sound from their kiss. Naruto's hands continued to roam Yoruichi's body when Naruto broke the kiss rubbing Yoruichi's large breast, "So big and soft."

Yoruichi lifted herself up a bit placing Naruto in between her breast again allowing Naruto to suck her large breasts making Yoruichi moan loudly in pleasure. Naruto continued to suck on Yoruichi's chocolate nipples while rubbing her other breast, **AH **"More! Naruto-kun more! Squeeze my breast more!"

Naruto changed his attention to her other breast giving it the same attention while flicking her nipple with his tongue. Yoruichi quickly cupped Naruto's head and kissed him hard as their tongues wrestled once again for dominance.

Yoruichi broke the kiss licking down Naruto's well tone chest until she stopped at the waistline of his pajama's pants. She quickly yanked down his pants and boxers revealing Naruto's harden cock standing in all its glory, **Purr** "So big and hard. Your sexy kitty will take care of it", purred Yoruichi placing Naruto's cock in between her large breasts.

Naruto groaned at the pleasurable sensation with Yoruichi licking the tip of his cock, "Go ahead foxy, cum as anytime as you want!"

"Y-Yoruichi-ch-chan! I'm…**groan**…I'm-" **AHH!**

Naruto blasted load after load into Yoruichi's waiting mouth as she tried to swallow Naruto's entire load until she let go with the last of his load landing on her face and breast. Yoruichi quickly scooped up the remaining cum and licked her fingers clean in a seductive manner, "Yummy."

Naruto instinctively pounced on Yoruichi growling lustfully as he started sucking on Yoruichi's breast again with his cock rubbing against her pussy making Yoruichi emit mewing sounds of pleasure. Naruto stopped kissing Yoruichi's breast as he aligned his cock against her entrance, but failing. Yoruichi grabbed Naruto's cock gently stroking it, "Now, now foxy, there's no need to rush. You have all night to claim me as your own", said Yoruichi as she pushed Naruto's harden rod inside her causing her to gasp in pleasure, **Moan **"So big."

"So tight, so warm, **Growl **Kitty-chan you feel so good!" said Naruto gently thrusting into her warmth.

"Come on foxy! Faster! I want to feel you more!"

Naruto did as he was told increasing his speed making Yoruichi moan louder encouraging Naruto to go faster. Soon his instincts took over as he rubbed her breast while kissing his new mate as he started thrusting wildly into her making Yoruichi scream in pleasure that were being muffled by her mate.

**Grunt **"Kitty-chan! I can't hold it anymore! I'm Cumming!"

"Inside me! Cum inside me! Cum inside your slutty kitty!"

"KITTY-CHAN!"

"FOXY!"

Naruto released a torrent of cum inside Yoruichi as she screamed in ecstasy with her eyes rolling to the back of her head while her tongue was sticking out. Naruto was still ejaculating inside his lover with some of his cum escaping from her crotch. Naruto kissed Yoruichi again as both lovers slowly came down from their high with Yoruichi purring in content once again. Both lovers broke the kiss embracing each other tightly as they started lovingly into each other, "You sure came a lot inside me foxy."

**Chuckle **"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just felt so good, and so tight."

"I'm glad."

Naruto was about to pull out when Yoruichi pushed her hips forward making sure not to break contact confusing Naruto at her actions, "You're still hard as a rock foxy. Plus I told you, you have _all night_ to claim me", purred Yoruichi sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto pressed his hips against Yoruichi making her mew in pleasure, "Well then, ready for round 2?"

"Meow."

**End Lemon**

**Two and a Half Years Later**

"Man it's good to be back! Hardly anything's change around here!" said an excited Naruto with a voluptuous dark-skinned woman with black cat ears and tail while wearing a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes with her long purple hair tied in a ponytail. Most of the male villagers were eyeing the woman with lustful intent while glaring at Naruto however some of the women were eyeing Naruto with lustful looks at his fox ears and tail saying how cute he looked.

"Yet some of these people are still as ignorant and stupid as I remember", said Yoruichi.

"Don't let them get to you Yoruichi-chan. After all…", said Naruto grabbing Yoruichi's hand and pulled her towards him as he wrapped his other hand and tail around her waist kissing her, "…I'm the one who should feel lucky to be with someone as beautiful as you."

**Purr **"Let's go somewhere more…_private_."

Naruto and Yoruichi instantly disappeared from view thanks to Yoruichi teaching Naruto the Flash Step.

**Naruto's and Kurenai's Apartment**

Naruto and Yoruichi went inside Naruto's old home as they started taking off each other's clothes. Once they reach the bedroom both lovers were completely naked with Naruto fondling one of his lover's breasts while the other stroked the delicate fur of her tail, 'I still can't believe mom encourage me to do this.'

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Yoruichi had just walked out of the Hokage's office with Kurenai behind them while Jiraiya stayed behind to give their report. Once they reached the entrance Kurenai held Naruto back, "Naruto-kun, I have some errands to run so I'll be gone for a while. If you plan on having some 'fun' with your 'kitty', try not to make so much noise like the first time."_

_Naruto blush at his mother's comment making him relive that morning after their first intimate night, "Mom! Geez, You don't need to keep reminding me! Plus, I know about you and Asuma-sensei, you don't need to say you have 'errands' to run. You're young, and I know you get lonely sometimes. You deserve to be happy, but if he as so much hurts you in any way I'll castrate him good!" said Naruto flexing his claws._

_Kurenai blushed at her son's statement, but smiled happily that her son approved of Asuma, "Thank you Naruto, I'm proud to have you as my son."_

"_And I'm thankful for you taking me in and giving me a home when I had nothing."_

_Both mother and son hugged each other feeling happy, "Now don't go making me a grandmother just yet okay?"_

"_Too bad, you would've made a hot grandma. By the way I want a baby brother."_

_Kurenai playfully hit Naruto in the arm as mother and son pair laughed at his comment, "Oh, Before you go Naruto…" said Kurenai when she started rubbing his ears, "I see you still like my ears."_

"_I can't help it, they're so cute."_

**End Flashback**

**Lemon**

Naruto fondled Yoruichi's breast from behind while Yoruichi's tail stroked his hard cock as both lover's kissed passionately. One of Naruto's hands traveled down Yoruichi's smooth skin stopping at her crotch with Naruto inserting two fingers making Yoruichi break the kiss moaning loudly.

**AHH **"Foxy! It feels so good!" **AHH**

"My, what a slutty little kitty you are. Just look at how wet your pussy is."

"Foxy, please! Kitty needs her fox! Kitty needs her fox!" yelled Yoruichi with Naruto increasing his pace making Yoruichi scream louder in pleasure.

"N-Naruto-kun I'm…I'm…!"

"Go ahead kitty, cum as hard as you want."

"MEOW!"

Yoruichi screamed in pleasure as she drenched Naruto's finger in her cum. Once she came down from her ecstasy, she shivered in pleasure with Naruto slowly taking out his fingers making her mew in pleasure. Naruto licked his fingers when Yoruichi started sucking on them while rubbing her pussy against Naruto's cock, "Delicious. Naruto-kun, mate with me. Make you slutty kitty scream."

"As you wish."

**Ah**

Naruto shoved his cock inside his mate thrusting hard making Yoruichi bounce on his lap while she screamed in pleasure, "You're as tight as ever kitty. Did you cum when I entered you?"

"Yes! YES!"

Naruto started thrusting with all his might while fondling Yoruichi's breasts. Yoruichi lifted herself matching Naruto's rhythm increasing each other's pleasure. Both lovers shared a passionate kiss when they both felt their limit coming with both releasing at the same time with their screams being muffled into their kiss. Naruto and Yoruichi slowly broke their kiss starring lovingly into each other's eyes, **Giggle **"You came so much and you're still hard as a rock."

"Oh? And what about you? You're practically milking me dry."

"You weren't complaining about it last night, or the night before."

"Who says I'm complaining? I just wanted to show my sexy kitty how much I love you for riding me all over the elemental nations", said Naruto kissing Yoruichi.

"And just how do you intend to show me how much you love me?"

Naruto turned Yoruichi around gently laying her on the bed as he spread her legs with some of their mixed juices escaping her entrance, "No, I want it inside me", whined Yoruichi shaking her hips wanting to feel her mate.

"Don't worry kitty-chan I'll just fill you up as many times as you want, but first…"

Naruto lowered himself to her entrance licking her pussy making Yoruichi mew in pleasure. Naruto put two fingers into her entrance pumping them in rhythm with his licking causing Yoruichi to moan louder with her back arching at the sudden sensation, **Ah **"Foxy, right there! Make your kitty feel good!" **AH!**

Yoruichi could feel she was close to cumming when Naruto pumped his fingers faster as he bit on her clitoris, "Foxy! Foxy! FOXY!" **AHH!**

Yoruichi came hard with Naruto licking up their mixed juices. He saved some of their cum and kissed Yoruichi making her taste their cum. Yoruichi enjoyed their mixed taste wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him close to her. Naruto gently shoved his hard cock inside Yoruichi again while slowly thrusting wanting to hear his lovers moans of pleasure, "Ready for another round?"

"Mew."

**End Lemon**

**Several Years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War**

Naruto was sitting in the hospital holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. The bundle was a newborn baby boy that had his father's eyes, spiky hair style, and fox features, but had his mother's a light tan skin color with his mother's purple hair color. Yoruichi was resting on a hospital bed also holding a small bundle that was a newborn baby girl. The small girl had the same color skin and cat features as her mother, but had her father's bright blonde hair.

"Congratulations brat, you're a father", said Tsunade entering the room, "Yoruichi, I'm here to check up on you and the kids."

"That's fine, thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Ah, Come on, we're family now! Call me 'Aunty'!"

"More like 'Great Granny'", snickered Naruto.

"You are so lucky you're holding a baby", grumbled Tsunade.

"Naruto be nice", said Kurenai entering the room with her two-year old son walking beside her.

"Alright, but only because you asked mom, so how does it feel to be a grandmother?"

"Quite exciting, how does it feel to be the newly appointed Hokage?"

"Right now I just happy I got my own family."

"You'll make a good father Naruto."


End file.
